


whiskey persuasion

by holyhoax



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhoax/pseuds/holyhoax
Summary: "Can I sit with you?", Is tossed Staci's way after they've calmed down a bit and, shit. He can't do this, not tonight. He wasn't even supposed to come in the bar. "…Yeah, okay.", What else could he have said? No? Not with those big dumb eyes on him like a hawk.or ; jacob bullies staci about his drink choice and it escalates
Relationships: Staci Pratt & Jacob Seed, Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 31





	whiskey persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever since I've posted, but I haven't had internet access in forever. I'm going to try and be better!!! Hope yall enjoy this little dumb thing. 
> 
> Figured I should feed the Staci/Jacob tag

The drink enters Staci's line of sight before the man does. He frowns down at his mostly-empty Miller Light bottle, silently wondering what he did to deserve this? That train of thought continues - did he dress too sexy? - as he finally gathers the strength to meet the man's eyes. "Did you say… _something_?", his voice cracks on the last word as his brain processes the _fucking_ ginger mass of a man that's standing close to him, _far too close_.

"I said, hey- and some other stuff, but _hey_ was the gist.", The mass speaks and it makes Staci's toes curl. That and the sweet little coy curve to his pink lips. His nose and cheeks and throat are all pink, too, and his eyes are glassier than the bottle Staci's now holding onto for dear life. This man has had more to drink than Staci has, but he still seems sober enough.

"What else did you say?", Staci can't help asking, and from the reaction he receives, it’s a question that ginge didn't want him _to_ ask. "Ah, uh, _you know_ \- that you have a shitty taste in beer and I'm here to give you a little better culture.", At that response, Staci finally takes in the two drinks the man is holding, both of the glasses are filled with about two inches of whiskey and three pieces of ice.

"That's a whiskey.", Staci states. " _Yes_ , it's-", Ginge is interrupted by a manic burst of laughter from Staci, causing his own eyes to go wide as they watch the show of cackles. It's a cute show that has him smiling and letting out his own little giggles that he can't seem to help. "If your ' _better culture_ ' is just a whiskey, then you can't come at _anyone_." And, well, that can't be argued with, so he joins Staci in the same out-of-control laughter for long enough that the bartender definitely thinks about kicking them out.

"Can I sit with you?", Is tossed Staci's way after they've calmed down a bit and, _shit_. He can't do this, not tonight. He wasn't even supposed to come in the bar. "…Yeah, okay.", What else _could_ he have said? No? Not with those big dumb eyes on him like a hawk.

As he slides that nice ass onto the stool, thick thigh now pressed to Staci's, he offers a pleased, "My name's Jacob.", And shit he looks exactly like a ' _Jacob_ ': shaved sides of his head, tight tee, scuffed boots, and scars. He also looks like Staci's wet fucking dream and he's so close and Staci's so screwed. "Staci.", He replies, watching Jacob closely. The other just gives a hum, holding eye contact for a few, long seconds, before he's sliding the glass of whiskey in front of Staci. " _Well… Staci..._ have a couple whiskeys with me?"

"A _couple_?!", Staci laughs incredulously, but still, he lifts the whiskey to his lips to gulp down half as a show of acceptance. And Jacob, well, Jacob just stares him down with a gaze that's suddenly too hot and gives a gruff, "Atta boy.", And when did Jacob's hand slide onto his knee?

-

Jacob's back slams into the brick wall just outside the bar, Staci's lips planting themselves right back on his in another feverish kiss. **_Keep 'em comin', keep 'em comin'_**. Jacob's words are on repeat in his whiskey-soaked brain, when asked if the other wanted to continue.

"Mmm, fuck, you taste like… peaches?", Jacob guesses when he needed to pull back to breathe. Staci, however, is frantic for more and moves the kisses down to the other's prickly throat. His lips tingle. "Cobbler, at work.", Is the only quick response Jacob gets, but he doesn't seem to be done as he lets his head land against the bricks, giving Staci more space to start sucking on the desired skin. "Oh? Where do you work-", So, Staci interrupts by biting down a touch too hard on Jacob's neck.

"Ah-! Hey, now, I don't go all **Interview With The Vampire** on the first date.", Jacob pulls back to level Staci with a faux-glare that just makes him huff. "Then quit talking and _keep_ kissing.", But when he goes in for more, Jacob makes an admonishing noise and easily slips out from between Staci and the wall. His warmth has sunken into the bricks and into Staci and he knows it'll be a long time before it's gone.

"I really want to, trust me, but I wasn't even supposed to stay out this long. My brother needs paper. I just needed a quick drink.", Staci outright pouts at this admission from Jacob, reaching out to grab onto the other. His hand lands on Jacob's massive pec and he thinks that's the perfect spot for it, even squeezes it. "Your brother can't _wait_?", Staci asks and Jacob answers by biting his fucking lip and _removing_ Staci's hand. "You don't know my brother when he's like this. He'd just write on the walls."

"Well, he doesn't _sound_ like a lot of fun, but _I'm_ a lot of fun. Plus, you came up to ME!", And there's that pout again, a lot more exaggerated now that Staci knows he's fighting a losing battle. "Yeah, yes, you are, and yes I did, which is why I slipped my number into your pocket. You'll call me and we'll figure out when to continue this, okay? Goodnight, Peaches.", Jacob presses one last kiss to his lips before he's fucking off towards a beefy truck. He gets in, then he's gone.

Staci burps in the sudden silence and falls back against the wall. "Shit, I'm so screwed. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.", He mumbles to himself through a pounding head as he pulls his cellphone out of his jean pocket and hits speed dial.

"Hiya-"

"I'm clocking out, Rook, you can take over from here. He just left the bar and is headed to Joseph's- I think."

"Okay, cool. Anything interesting happen this time?"

"Nope, nothing at all. It was really boring, actually."

"Damn, nothing cool EVER happens."

"Yeah, look, I gotta go-"  


"Wait, are you drunk? You sound drunk, Staci."

"I'm not DRUNK, just go do your job. Goodnight, Rook!"

He hits the end button and sags. " _So_ ** _stupid_**."

He allows himself only a moment to wallow at this sudden influx of a fucked up situation before he drags himself around to the secluded back of the bar and right into the front seat of his cruiser.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that plot twist higuhbjgvuyiuh
> 
> it was for "Jacob sidles up to Staci's side in a bar, unaware Staci is an undercover cop following him."
> 
> hmu for requests or comments at holytwink on tumblr


End file.
